criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Speak My Friend, and Die!
Speak My Friend, and Die! is a case featured in Season 1 of Criminal Case, appearing as the third case of the game. It takes place in the Church Valley, a district based in Fario. Plot After bus driver Andrew Miller reported a murder at the bus station. The team immediately went there and collected the body of housewife Karen McDonald. After autopsying, Andre found traces of moped oil on the victim's neck. Mid-investigation, the team found her husband, beat cop Leon McDonald, cheated her with student Stella Gibbs. The team then found out that the killer is Topanga Peel, a yoga instrucor and co-leader of Illuminated Minds. She wanted to protect the secrets of the cult which Karen wanted to say them out. Later, Diaz and the player talked to police informant Antony Rey, who told the team that the place where the Illuminated Minds members usually hung out is the park near the yoga studio. The team then investigated the park. There, they found an Illuminated Minds necklace and asked member Standish Curtis to tell the name of the leader, and because he refused to say, Diego wrote him a fine. Then they found the leader's name on the fake bill Standish gave the player. The leader's name is Kenny Three. When the team talked to him, he refused to say what the secrets were. Back to the station, The team helped Stella Gibbs to find her headache pills. After they gave Stella back the pills, Chief Bennett informed player and Diaz that they were selected to say welcome to the prisoner from Grimsborough. In that moment, Peter Dubov}Peter turned on the TV, on which the News reporter reported a missing-now-founded SWAT truck which drove prisoner to Fario Maximum Security Prison (FMSP) but there was no trace of prisoner. Summary Victim *'Karen McDonald' (found shot in the chest) Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Topanga Peel' Suspects Andrew Miller (Bus Driver) Profile: *Andrew drives moped. *Andrew practices toga. *Andrew drinks wine. Standish Curtis (Illuminated Minds Member) Profile: *Standish drives moped. *Standish drinks wine. Stella Gibbs (Student) Profile: *Stella practices yoga. *Stella drinks wine. Leon McDonald (Victim's Husband) Profile: *Leon drives moped. *Leon practices yoga. Topanga Peel (Yoga Instructor) Profile: *Topanga drives moped. *Topanga practices yoga. *Topanga drinks wine. Quasi-Suspect(s) Diego Diaz (Lead Inspector) Antony Rey (Police Informant) Kenny Three (Illuminated Minds Leader) Killer's Profile *The killer drives moped. *The killer wears yellow. *The killer practices yoga. *The killer drinks wine. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Bus Station (Clues: Victim's body, torn paper, Trash Can; Victims indentificated: Karen McDonald; New Suspect: Andrew Miller) * Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00;Attribute: Killer drive moped) * Examine Torn paper (Result: Yoga Flyer; New Crime Scene: Yoga studio) * Examine Trash Can (Result: smashed phone) * Analyze Smashed phone (06:00:00; New Suspect: Standish Curtis) * Talk to Andrew Miller (Prerequisite: Investigated Bus Station) * Ask Standish Curtis about connection with victim (Prerequisite: Analyzed Smashed Phone) * Investigate Yoga Studio (Prerequisite: examined torn paper; Clues: Gun, faded picture) * Examine Gun (Result: yellow fibers) * Analyze yellow fibers (12:00:00: Result killer wear yellow cloth) * Examine faded picture (Result: Argument between Andrew and victim) * Ask Andrew about fight (Prerequisite: examined faded picture) Move to next chapter (?? stars) Chapter 2 * Attribute: Killer practice yoga * Investigate Park (Clues: Pile of leafs, locked camera) * Examine Pile of leafs (Result: faded schedule) * Examine faded schedule (Result: yoga schedule; New Crime Scene: Shelves) * Examine locked camera (Result: CCTV Camera) * Analyze CCTV Camera (12:00:00; Result: New Suspects: Stella Gibbs, Leon McDonald) * Investigate Shelves (Prerequisite: examined faded schedule; Clues: Torn paper) * Examine torn paper (Result: death threat) * Analyze death threat (09:00:00) * Talk to Standish about his relationship with victim (Prerequisite: examined torn paper) * Talk to Topanga Peel about threat (Prerequisite: Analyzed death threat) * Talk to Stella Gibbs (Prerequisite: Analyzed CCTV Camera) * Talk to Leon McDonald (Prerequisite: Analyzed CCTV Camera) * Move to next chapter (?? stars) Chapter 3 * Talk to Stella about message * Question Standish about "tip" from Stella (Prerequisite: Stella interogated; New Crime Scene: Anderson Statue) * Investigate Anderson Statue (Clues: broken CD) * Examine broken CD (Result: CD) * Analyze CD (03:00:00) * Ask Andrew about the CD (New Crime Scene: Bus Stop) * Investigate Bus Stop (Clues: napkin, bracelet) * Examine napkin (Result: Red Supstance) * Analyze Red Supstance (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer drink Wine) * Analyze bracelet (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer is female) * Arrest the killer! * Move to Holly Blood 3/6 (1 stars) Holly Blood 3/6 * See what Diego want (Reward: Burger) * Talk to Antony Rey (Prerequisite:Talked to Diaz) * Investgate Park (Prerequisite: Talked to Antony; Clues: broken necklace) * Examine broken necklace (Result: Illuminated Minds necklace) * Ask Standish about cult (Prerequisite: Examined broken necklace; Reward: 20 000 coins) * Talk to Kenny Three (Prerequisite: Talked to Standish) * See what is with Stella (Prerequisite: Talked to Kenny) * Investigate Bus Stop (Prerequisite: Talked to stella; Clues: backpack) * Examine backpack (Result: pills) * Analyze pills (06:00:00) * Back pills to Stella (Prerequisite: Analyzed pills; Reward: Fario University Badge) * Move to next crime (3 stars) Category:Church Valley Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Fario